Unquenched Hunger
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] He watched her pleasure herself from the bushes. She used the “Magic Dagger” in a different way then she had previously explained. “Hmm…so THAT’s what it’s used for.” After his new discovery, he revealed himself, and hunger took over. [IK]


**Unquenched Hunger  
By: DarkCrystalis **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (or any of the original Inuyasha characters)…even if he's good at giving hot sex. -Sigh-

XxXx

Kagome lay down easily in the grass, and rolled down the small hill horizontally, uncaring if her uniform got stained. She watched the world rotate before her eyes, one minute seeing the clear blue sky, the next seeing the deep green grass underneath her.

Viewing her in such a playful manner was a sight for sore eyes for anyone, and a relief from the normal seriousness of the villagers.

He watched her curiously from the trees, unknowingly smirking at her bantering. He sighed from his place in the tree, looking away for a moment into the slowly darkening forest.

Hearing a faint noise in the distance from the sky, he looked up questioningly. Although the sun was out, and they sky was still blue, it was going to rain soon. Inuyasha heard the faint roar of thunder, even though it was coming from far away.

Perhaps he should tell Kagome about it, so she doesn't get all wet from the rain that was in the nearby future?

Not a chance.

Kagome looked at the sky, furrowing her brow in confusion. She could feel the thunder in the air through her veins; she knew it was going to rain, but things weren't making sense. It was still bright out, beautiful blue skies with white fluffy clouds. Was it going to be a sun shower? Kagome had never seen one of those before, but if given the opportunity, she'd love to.

Dusting off her clothes from the grass that had stuck onto herself, she walked over to the small lake and dipped her bare legs into the edge. Thankfully, the cool water quenched her dry, tired feet and calves with no qualms.

Leaning back, she didn't notice the shadow looming over her until it was too late.

He appeared behind her as fast as lightning, and then without brute force, picked up her light body and threw her into the lake.

When Kagome surfaced, she was out raged.

"INUYASHA! What did you do that for? Now I'm all wet! You're going to pay for this!"

Kagome swam back to shore, and dragged her soaked body out of the water. Thank god she knew how to swim.

She marched right up to him, and poked him in the chest.

"You're going to go in that lake right now, whether you want to or not!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest for emphasis, waiting for his reply.

Inuyasha smirked at her, deciding to play with her a little bit. Tossing off his red fire rat, and leaving his thin, white underclothes, he motioned for her to come to him.

Picking her up once again, they leapt fifteen feet into the air together and sailed into the water.

Their bodies sank near to the bottom, but neither cared; they were too busy enjoying the close embrace.

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his, sharing their breathing as they slowly floated to the top.

Once they surfaced, each took a huge gulp of air, a smile on their faces. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, and leaned his head near her ear.

"Kagome…" he whispered, and allowed his lips to drift over her own.

At first, she was a little surprised, not really knowing what to do. Then things seemed to naturally flow, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their tongues battled for dominance, although Kagome still wasn't sure what was happening. She delved her tongue into his mouth, caressing his smooth, sharp teeth, and then eventually his tongue. He groaned into her, loving her innocence more and more with each movement.

Inuyasha tore her shirt down the middle, and exposed her breasts to his hungry eyes. He played with them, careful not to claw her soft, supple skin. She arched her body back while his other hand supported her from falling.

Despite their ongoing bliss, they would soon be bothered.

Inuyasha heard footsteps approaching, even though it was obvious the intruder was trying to be quiet.

"Kagome…" he mumbled, not really wanting to let her go.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, hearing unhappiness in his previously husky voice.

"Someone's coming."

Kagome made an "EEP!" noise, and swam off to the side where the huge rock was located. If she kept her head down, and stayed out of view, she wouldn't be noticed.

Miroku wandered down to the lake, hearing splashing and laughing from back at the camp.

"Oi, Inuyasha; where's Kagome?"

"She's not here, and I don't know where she went." Inuyasha avoided Miroku's piercing gaze, and swam further out into the lake.

"Inuyasha! Get back here, I know you were with Kagome!"

Growling, he swam back with annoyance in his amber eyes.

"Just what do you know anyway, monk? I came here, and she was swimming. I said I'd leave her alone, but then she told me she was leaving anyway, so I decided to go for a swim."

Kagome's silent laughter stopped when she heard him say the lie.

_HE was the one that dumped ME into the water…he'll pay for that comment later!_

Realizing that his quarreling was a way for her to escape, she soundlessly crept out of the water, and raced back to camp on the opposite path. Kagome prayed to the gods that Sango wouldn't be there.

Inuyasha saw her escape, and silently applauded her.

_Good girl, she knew what I was trying to do. Now to get rid of the monk…_

Inuyasha blocked out his ramblings, and swam back to the bank. As he picked up his fire rat, he carelessly picked up his foot, and kicked Miroku into the lake.

"IN-U-A-SA!" he attempted to say as his head kept falling under the water.

"I….can…not…SWI….." he attempted, and Inuyasha looked amusedly at his pathetic attempts.

_God, must I be the one to save everyone?_

Inuyasha dragged the frightened fool back to shore, and ignored his trembling body on the ground.

_At least he won't ask about me and Kagome anymore._

XxXx

Kagome had made it back to camp earlier that night unnoticed, and thanked heavens that Sango had been at the hot spring while she made her return. It didn't matter though, that had happened a couple hours ago.

Everyone had just finished dinner, and Inuyasha was still complaining about his stomach not being full yet, so he began to rummage through Kagome's backpack. Finding something he'd never seen before, he pulled it out.

It was long, and somewhat thin; and it was bright pink, made of some sort of hard material. It had a circular base, and it actually looked a little like a miniature sword.

"Kagome? What's this?"

"What's what, Inu……" her voice trailed off, seeing what he was holding in his hand.  
_  
OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH…THIS IS HORRIBLE! AHHHH! WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO! THINK KAGS, THINK! He's holding your DILDO, what are you going to tell him! _

Smirking to herself, she came up with a solution.

"Well, Inuyasha, it's called a 'Magic Dagger.'"

"A 'Magic Dagger?' I've never heard of it before. What does it do?"

"You see, it's actually a weapon of sorts, but it's very dangerous, so give it to me."

He handed it over, waiting for her explination.

"It's called magical because it's…well…like magic. Let's say someone was attacking me, and I didn't have anyone to help me. I'd take the dagger, and smash it over the person's head. Inside the dagger, is poison. I know, I know, it doesn't LOOK like there's any poison in there, but the secret is that the poison is solid. The only way the poison becomes liquid is if the dagger is broken in half."

Inuyasha stared at her, intrigued more then he ever thought possible.

Nodding his head, he watched her put it back in her bag.

"Why didn't you ever mention it to me before, Kagome? It could have helped us out a lot in other situations…"

Kagome blanched, but came up with yet another idea.

"They are rare, and can only be used on strong monsters."

"Oh…" he said, at a lack of asking anymore questions.

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow, and gazed at the sky. It had become very dark outside, and she noticed that Miroku and Sango were getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Kagome chirped, smiling into the darkness.

"Goodnight Kagome!" They replied, and she sat down, reveling in the silence.

Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply. She was alone, and the feeling was one of gratitude.

Earlier on, perhaps ten minutes ago, Inuyasha had crept off slightly north, off to his own musings, and Kagome didn't bother to follow. She had things of her own she wanted to do.

Going opposite his path, she made her way behind one of the tree trunks three times her width. She sat down at the bottom, and opened her backpack.

Pulling out the dildo, she smirked at it, before pulling off her clothing…

XxXx

Inuyasha found a tree trunk of his own, and collapsed beside it. God, being with Kagome today had made him so horny, and he almost couldn't control it. At least now he had some time to himself, and he would finally feel some relief.

Envisioning Kagome and himself in the river, he allowed his thoughts to wander. Digging his hand underneath his fire rat pants, he rubbed the swollen member, sighing at the calming contact. It hardened at his own touch, and he groaned as he pulled on it, rubbing the tip and then working his way down.

Soon, he couldn't stand his own teasing, and rubbed it harder and faster, until finally the white liquid shot out as he had his orgasm. Now that his hand was wet with himself, he began to pump himself again, imagining this as Kagome's wet cavern, and not his fisted hand. He pushed his hand down even faster this time, and truly thought it was Kagome's tight opening.

Coming once again, he mumbled out her name in rasps.

"Ka…"

"Go…"

"Me…"

Sighing, he rested his head on the back of the trunk, frowning and feeling suddenly unfulfilled. He realized that he didn't really enter Kagome, and it was all a fantasy.

Wiping his hand on the bushes beside him, his nose picked up a delicate scent.

It was Kagome, and she was in heat.

XxXx

She spread her legs out as if she was going through labour, her precious core exposed to the darkness. She pumped the dildo inside herself, feeling a release coming soon.

Kagome moaned out into the darkness, knowing that soon, very soon, her sweet essence would coat her pleasuring wand.

Standing to get a better angle, she spread her legs, and leant against the trunk. She dug the dildo inside at a slight angle so that it would hit her special spot.

She worked it a little faster, wanting to hurry and get back to camp before being caught.

Kagome was so caught up in her self-pleasure that she didn't see someone's golden eyes watching from the nearby bushes.

"Yes!" she cried out, finally coming all over her hands and her dildo. She was soaked, but it didn't matter; at least she didn't feel so tense.

Picking up her school skirt, she brought it with her to the lake. Kagome needed to rise off herself, and her dildo.

Sliding into the water, she prodded her fingers outside her opening, rinsing away the slightly sticky liquid. Doing this made her horny again, and she decided "oh what the hell" and began to pleasure herself once more.

This time, though, she was interrupted.

"So that's what its for?" he asked while standing naked, and before mortification take over her, he picked her up out of the water, and thrust his length into her core.

Kagome's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and she moaned in pure ecstasy at his length. It was bigger and felt better than any dildo she'd ever used, and god she wanted more.

Holding her at her hips with hands on each side, he pushed inside her, knowing that this time, it would be for real, and not just his imagination.

"Kagomeee…" he moaned out as he started to come inside her.

Kagome was too busy and out of breath from panting to call out his name. They came together in beautiful harmony, but it was far from over.

He put her down so she faced the floor, and made sure she stayed on her knees. He entered her tight anus, thrusting slowly at first, and then faster when she requested.

"Aaahhhh…Inuuuu…" she moaned, her hands supporting her upper body from falling forward.

Holding her side with one hand, he used the other to insert a finger into her wet vagina. Inuyasha then slid in another finger, so she was being pleasured from both spots.

"Inuyashaaaa!" she called out, never having felt such intense emotions in her life. It was too much; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

He came into her, as her wetness leaked all over his hand. Pulling away the hand, he licked it clean, enjoying her strong, but slightly sweet taste.

Rolling her on top of him, he lay on the forest floor, waiting for her to ride him.

Tentatively, Kagome rocked forwards, and with his urgance from his hands on her hips, she bounced. She also kept her hands on his chest to keep herself steadied. Kagome's fair sized breasts bounced up and down in the moonlight, their tips unbearably peaked.

Her nipples looked so hard and delicious that he felt the need to touch them. Letting her bounce on him, he detached his hands from her waist, and began to play with the sensitive tips. He used his thumbs, and gently caressed them.

"Must…you really…do that?" she ground out, still bouncing on his hard length.

"Mmmm…anything to please you…"

"Inu…yasha…Ka…GOME…" they came together yet again, but this time, when they had finished their intense encounter, Kagome collapsed onto his sweat soaked chest.

Inuyasha gently bit the side of her neck, close to her shoulder, and a few droplets of blood spilled out. Now she was his, and he would protect her for the rest of his life. Kagome had fallen asleep almost immediately, her energy finally having been drained.

He smiled at her, and kissed the crown of her head. Carrying her a little further from base, he let his hair fall over her sleeping form, to keep her slightly warmer.

Soon afterwards, he joined her in the dream realm.

XxXx

(Dream Sequence?)

He knew he had to be dreaming, for it was too good to be true. Kagome had woken before him, and she wasn't running away like a scared child, she was doing something she'd never done before.

Kagome was sliding off of his body, and boldly parting his legs. She was playing with his length, which immediately sprang to life at her soft touch.

She played with it, flirting with it, and making it throb with need. It hurt, but felt so good…

Then, she did something he never thought she'd do.

Kagome slid her head down, and took the tip of him in her mouth. She stroked it with her tongue, and then put a little bit more of his member into her mouth.

Soon, half of his length was in Kagome's warm, wet, mouth, and she was alternating between stroking him with her tongue, and sucking him.

He was moaning with pleasure, begging her to go faster, to suck him and let him come. He reached down with his hand to soothe his oncoming hard on, but she shooed his hand away.

Finally giving into his begging, she sucked him harder and faster, until his thick, white cum exploded into her mouth.

Inuyasha sighed, and opened his eyes.

Surprisingly, it WASN'T a dream.

Kagome was lifting her head, and wiping the remaining cum off her mouth with the back of her hand.

Smirking at him, she licked the substance away, and walked back to where she'd left her bag to get changed.

Inuyasha watched as her naked form walked away, as if without a care in the world. Realizing his own state of undress, he soon followed, catching up to her retreating form. She was his mate now, and he wanted to keep her safe.

Inuyasha smirked at his current thoughts. He would have to repay her, somehow, for this morning's pleasant surprise.

XxXx  
**  
A NOTE TO ALL READERS:**

**"Unquenched Hunger" is a one-shot, but I might make a sequel, which would be a full length story/another one-shot. It's all up to you guys! **

R&Ring is NOT a must, but it is greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

-DarkCrystalis


End file.
